This new carnation variety is the result of breeding efforts carried on at San Remo, Italy, with the object of producing a new carnation having flowers of a distinctive coloration and good quality borne on a plant having a vigorous and upright growth habit and excellent flower production. The new plant originated as a seedling produced by crossing of selected individually-identified carnations growing among my collection of distinctive plants maintained at San Remo for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation and tests because of its distinctive colorations and apparent profuse production of buds and flowers. This new plant was asexually reproduced by means of cuttings at San Remo under my direction through successive generations and the distinctive characteristics of this plant have been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.